Episode 362
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 466 p.16-19 and 467 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Nami | rating = 7.8 | rank = 6 }} "Slashes Dancing on the Roof! Finale - Zoro vs. Ryuma" is the 362nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro duels Ryuma in Hogback's lab, while Franky guards over the injured Brook. Neither Zoro, nor Ryuma, can gain any advantage over the other, as they keep matching the other's attack. Their attacks quickly destroy the lab, forcing them to escape the room and continue their fierce duel on the roof. As Brook watches on, he comes to the conclusion that Ryuma was never taking their fights seriously. After an intense sword fight, during which the entire roof collapses to the ground below, Zoro finally defeats Ryuma using a technique which sets him ablaze. Zoro lands hard on the lip of the roof below. Ryuma manages to land on a higher ledge. Ryuma staggers slightly, then acknowledges his defeat at Zoro's hands. Sheathing Shusui, Ryuma throws it to Zoro. Ryuma collapses in a gout of flames, and Brook's shadow is finally returned to him, to his great joy. Zoro acknowledges Ryuma's skill as a swordsman and says he wishes he could have met Ryuma before he died. He also agrees to forget the outcome of their fight. Long Summary At Hogback's lab, 5 minutes earlier, Ryuma mocks how Zoro intends to take the Shusui sword from him. Zoro points out how he has carried three swords, one of which being a broken sword. The swordsman prepares to fight using two swords. Ryuma revels at the challenge Zoro is presenting and blocks a hard attack. Ryuma then uses Aubade Coup Droit, shooting bullets of air out of his sword. It would seem to be a draw, as the lab is about to cave-in. Brook knows that in Ryuma's former life, he was still a fearsome samurai. Ryuma then thrusts his sword at Zoro with Prelude Au Fer to break his swords, with the latter retaliating with a Flash. It doesn't get through. He then uses a Demon Magma Bear, but the attack is also blocked. The zombie samurai then uses a Gavotte Bond en Avant, launching an intense thrust at his foe with Zoro using a Sword style Rashomon, dashing past each other. Ryuma takes the hit and the lab's structure begins to weaken. Franky hopes to take Brook to safety, while Zoro and Ryuma continue their fight using a 72-Caliber Phoenix and Polka Remise respectively on one another. Franky then fires a Weapons Left to make a safe exit. On the rooftop, the Straw Hat swordsman and the zombie samurai appear to be evenly matched even with limited movement. The two continue to swing their swords with Zoro about to lose his footing. Breathing heavily, Zoro worries that his swords will break if he keeps it up. Suddenly, a part of the roof is blasted. Zoro almost lands a Soaring Dragon and the skeleton uses an Arrow Notch Slash, wounding Zoro greatly. Just then, Ryuma is lit on fire. With Zoro lying on the ground, Ryuma admits defeat. He passes Shusui onto his opponent as the sword has had a long history of owners. Zoro catches the sword and Ryuma believes he feels shame in his failure. Zoro wishes they could have met in the era when Ryuma was alive. Just then, Brook's shadow finally returns to its rightful owner, allowing Brook to walk around in broad daylight and he makes another skeletal joke. As Ryuma cremates, Zoro wants to pretend the fight never happened. Usopp runs down a hallway and hopes to inform his friends of his victory over Perona and dodges a group of Wild Zombies using an empty picture frame. Elsewhere, a group of armored zombies are told by Hildon that the downed zombies were meant to restrain Oars. Just then, Oars arrives and the bat-like zombie orders a retreat. However, the zombie warriors try to charge at the giant zombie anyway, but Oars smashes through the generals. Remembering the orders, Oars continues his march. Luffy is now beginning to feel tired while Moria gloats how he can be Pirate King without lifting his fingers. The Doppelman then drops onto Luffy and then slams the Straw Hat captain around. Moria warns that his backup will be arriving any moment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ryuma *Roronoa Zoro *Franky *Brook *Usopp *Hildon *Oars *Monkey D. Luffy *Gecko Moria Anime Notes *Zoro's eyecatcher does not play his theme audio, but Nami's does. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 362 de:Yane ni Mauzangeki!! Ketchaku Zoro VS Ryūma